


Unpredictable Moods

by Wordgawk



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordgawk/pseuds/Wordgawk
Summary: Noctis gets into a funk during a Lestallum trip and Ignis wants to help.





	Unpredictable Moods

**Author's Note:**

> For Ignoct Week 2017 Day 1 "Timed Quest".

Ignis had been around Noctis for enough years of his life to know when he was in a snit. Sometimes the prince’s moods came on randomly and other times, his moods were triggered by the simpler reasons; lack of sweets, he lost a surefire win in a video game, or he couldn’t locate his favorite shirt, to name a few.

Today was of the more complex reason to pinpoint: the cloud of the random grouch. The two of them had gotten to spend a brief respite alone from Gladio and Prompto in beautiful Lestallum, but Noctis was being difficult. At least a good part of the day had passed before Noctis became sour.

“Alas, if you don’t tell me what’s bothering you, then how can I help?” Ignis had been trying to find out what was eating away at Noctis to no avail.

“I’m fine. I just am thinking of something and I’ll figure it out.” Noctis shoved his hands in his pants pockets, looking off into the distance to one of the huge generators inside the power plant. This spot wasn’t exactly the most appropriate place for a talk, but it was quiet which Noctis seemed to like.

Ignis stopped, staring down at the pavement. It took taking a few steps for Noctis to realize Ignis wasn’t walking with him and he also halted. Ignis heard Noctis ask what was wrong.

“It’s not…” Ignis’s voice had quieted to a whisper. “It’s not an issue you can confide in me? Did I do something to warrant your mistrust?”

Noctis was then in front of Ignis, grasping his shoulders. “Iggy, no, it’s not like that.”

Ignis raised his vision and Noctis was staring earnestly. “If you say so.”

Noctis groaned at hearing his glumness. “I promise you it’s nothing I can’t handle. Look, there’s something I need to do before we meet up with the others. Can we meet later?”

Ignis blinked at the abrupt change in their plans. Scouring the large town together had been their main objective, particularly taking in the stellar night view. “You wish to spend the rest of your trip alone before we reunite with Prompto and Gladio? That’s all right.” Ignis had also learned over the years that leaving Noctis altogether alone was often the best solution. Not that doing so didn’t hurt once in a while.

“We’ll have more time together before we all leave. I mean it.”

Already turning around to head back to the hotel, Ignis waved an arm. “Farewell, then. Do call if you require assistance in whatever endeavor you’re about to partake in. You know where our room is.”

* * *

Ignis had been leafing through a magazine about the Leville’s construction when the door to his and Noctis’s room clicked open.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Ignis looked up from a fairly fascinating article about Lestallum’s lookout point. Ignis was surprised. He assumed Noctis would be out most of the night, but only a short period had passed since they parted.

More fascinating than the magazine was how Noctis was panting in exertion, as though he had hurried back to the hotel as fast he could.

Noctis rushed over and before Ignis knew what was happening, he was bowled over onto his back from a tackling Noctis. Ignis’s book tumbled to the carpet.

Slightly breathless, Ignis tried to re-adjust his skewed glasses. A sly grin graced his face. “My, is that a dagger in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

Chuckling, Noctis exclaimed, “Both!”

Ignis raised a curious brow. “Both?”

Noctis straightened as he reached into his pocket. Almost shyly, he fetched a small wrapped box, tied by a thick string. He bit his lip before holding it out. “I’m sorry for acting like such a dork tonight. I wanted to go to the market before a special shop closed.”

“Oh, Noct.” Grateful that Noctis’s earlier foul mood wasn’t truly caused by him, Ignis sat up and accepted Noctis’s gift. With the raven-haired man looking expectant, Ignis figured opening the box now was best.

“For all the things you’ve helped me out with during this trip to see Luna, I wanted to come up with the perfect thing for you,” Noctis explained as Ignis’s fingers unwound twine. “But I couldn’t think of the right thing until we got here.”

The paper wrapping fell away and Ignis sucked in a breath. Nestled within tissue paper was an intricately sculpted dagger lapel pin. Though the pin itself was plain, the craftsmanship of the carvings was exquisite, giving it an air of subtle class.

When Ignis’s incredulous eyes locked onto to Noctis’s, Noctis shrugged his shoulders. “Not too flashy?”

“No, it’s just right. Thank you. You really didn’t need to get me anything.” Ignis leaned in and rubbed the top of Noctis’s head affectionately.

Noctis blushed.


End file.
